


How To Put Tony To Sleep - James Rhodes Way

by heythereshipfreak



Series: How To Put Tony To Sleep [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Rhodey fresh after mission, tired as hell has to handle Tony who hasn’t slept in days, both vulnerable at the moment, what will happen to them?





	How To Put Tony To Sleep - James Rhodes Way

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter since I’m not sure how Rhodey gonna make Tony go to bed.

Rhodey groans as he walks into the compound, he barely had any rest last week, he was running around with military camp, helping Pepper with Stark Industry, saving New York. His muscles were very sore, and he craves for his bed.

 “ Rhodey, Mr Stark hasn’t been asleep in 4 days. He’s in his lab.” FRIDAY greets him as plops himself on the couch.  
   
 “ Get Sam to handle it!” Rhodey whines as the throws his head back.   
   
“ Mr Wilson is out on his mission, and you’re the only one here Sir. It’s okay, I’ll inform Mr Barnes.” FRIDAY replied.

“ Don’t you fucking dare Fri! Fine I’ll bring him to bed.” Rhodey groans as he got up, he was clearly pissed.

 

He went to the lab, barged in and just grabs Tony by his shoulder and drags him to the elevator

“ hey what the fuck sugar bear!” Tony protested, trying to pull away.

“ What the fuck is happening is that you have to sleep boy, I’m not gonna play nice for fuck sake! I’m fucking tired of the team whining just to put you to sleep. Cos fuck you!” Rhodey said as he punched for his level.

 Tony kept pulling away, which Rhodey grabs him into a chokehold and just drags him to his room, he throws Tony onto the bed, then he went to his closet, he grabs a fresh sets of clothes, he dumps it next to Tony.  
   
“ i want you to get in the shower now and clean yourself, I’m really exhausted to play games.” Rhodey told him.

Tony just nods and took the clothes to the bathroom, after 20 minutes and he was out, fresh and clean, Rhodey had already prepare the bed, Tony slides in next to Rhodey, and just lays there, Rhodey just grabs him and lays him on his chest.

“Before you had your boyfriends, you had me, so don’t pretend you aren’t comfortable to lay on my chest.” Rhodey told him, as he lays his tired head above Tony’s.

Tony just hums, Rhodey threads his fingers in Tony’s hair, and kisses his forehead.

“ Let’s just sleep please Tones.” Rhodey whispers, Tony just nods and hugged him around his waist, the feeling when they were in college came back to him.

As much as he missed his boyfriend hugging him, he missed his bestfriends warmth, especially those nights when he missed his mum the most, he would confide in Rhodey, Rhodey was never stingy with his love for his bestfriend, he missed getting drunk with his bestfriend, he missed rushing for his projects with him, he missed flying around with his bestfriend, most importantly he missed his bestfriend, he hugs Rhodey tighter, trying to hide the tears in his eyes, he tries not to sob but Rhodey on cue just hugs him tighter, rubbing his back, patting his head.

“ Cry if you have to tones.” Rhodey comforts him.

“ I missed you honey bear.” Tony sobs.

“ I’m here aren’t i?” Rhodey kisses his forehead.

 “ I’m always here for you” Rhodey continues.  
   
“ I just really miss you, i miss us alot. “ Tony cries louder, as he held onto Rhodey as if his life depended on it.

  
Rhodey just held him tight, rubbing his back, he too missed Tony, he missed how carefree they were, how rebellious they were, he missed all of that, as they grow older, things grew apart but yet they were there for each other, as he hums one of those that songs Tony likes, he soothes him, rubbing his back again, soon Tony’s breathing evens out and became deep breath, Rhodey looks down, Tony was fast asleep in his arms, he massage the creases in his forehead, the lines by his eyes, he kisses his forehead one last time.

“ I’m always here for you Tones, i promise.” Rhodey whispered. That was the only time Rhodey puts Tony to sleep.

 


End file.
